As is well known, jewelry is one of the most prevalent fashion accessories. Many women also have numerous pieces of jewelry. In selecting jewelry to complement clothing or to make an individual fashion statement, a wearer may seek to form a certain particular combination of earrings, necklaces, bracelets, etc. Also the determination of whether a certain combination is desirable may be formed only after wearing the individual pieces and viewing the appearance of the combination.
The selection and viewing of a jewelry combination can be a very frustrating experience. All the different items of jewelry may be stored in different places. The mixing of the items of jewelry may require the retrieving of a large number of storage containers such as jewelry cases. Also the viewing of the result of a certain selection of jewelry may be burdensome. Jewelry case mirrors may be too small. Using a dresser mirror may require the placing of the jewelry storage containers within easy reach.
Also, jewelry cases may be suitable for organizing and storage of a particular kind of jewelry such as earrings but ill suited for the storage and/or display of other items such as necklaces. For example, drawer storage may be appropriate for earrings and rings but necklaces may become snarled in a drawer.
Earrings in particular pose a storage and display problem, as they come in many different styles such as post, wire, clip or hoop. Each style is sufficiently different that storage and display cases which are uniquely configured for one style of earring may be unsuitable to store and display the other styles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved container for the storage and display of jewelry. A related object is to provide such a container in the form of an improved jewelry cabinet for the storage of jewelry so that the jewelry is easily accessible.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry cabinet particularly adapted for the storage and display of the many different types of jewelry.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry cabinet which facilitates the viewing of various selected combinations of items of jewelry.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jewelry cabinet which may interchangeably store and display the many different styles of earrings.